


Buried Instincts

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Sex Pollen, Trektober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Picard comes back with more than a few relics from an impromptu archeological expedition.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Buried Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Are there like a million sex pollen fics in the tag? Yes.  
> Did I still write it? Also yes.
> 
> For Trektober 2020  
> Day 9: Sex/love pollen

Beverly’s frowning face was the first thing that came into focus as they were beamed back to the Enterprise. The transporter room and Chief O’Brien came into view next, but she, in the middle of the floor, with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face, held Picard’s attention and made him swallow. He tugged at the collar of his uniform, his mouth was dry.

The rest of the away team he brought on the trip stepped off the platform, standing in line patiently for Doctor Crusher to scan their life signs. She sent them all to their rooms with orders to rest and go to sickbay if they felt dizziness or nausea. Picard had a hunch he would not be as lucky.

He ran his eyes up and down her lean figure as Beverly turned to say something to O’Brien, offering him a view of her behind. Picard had never realized how round and perky it was, perfect to sin— He blinked. What the hell was the matter with him? She was his Chief Medical Officer and friend. Those type of thoughts were unacceptable. He tugged at the collar of his shirt again.

“Captain?” Beverly’s voice cut through his distraction. “Are you feeling disoriented?”

He shook his head, stepping down from the transporter platform. “No, Doctor. It’s just a little warm in here.”

She frowned, moving closer, as she ran her tricorder around his head. Picard tried to stand perfectly still in hopes that his good behavior would lessen the reprimand he was bound to receive but he could not help but be drawn in by the smell of her hair. It was a light, almost fruity scent, something new. It punctured his nostrils and sent a shiver down his spine. Beverly frowned at the screen.

“How do you feel, Captain? Your adrenaline and endorphin levels are a little elevated.”

Picard smiled. “After an adventure like that it would make sense. It was quite exciting.”

Beverly lowered her gaze to meet his eyes. “You know you are not supposed to sneak off the ship without protocols in place just so you can play Indiana Jones. Riker almost had a heart attack.”

He chuckled. “I just wanted to see the caves. I’ve been on the surface of this planet many times, but the caves were something I never got around to.”

“I’m sure you got a pretty good look at them as you plummeted almost to your death through one of them. How did the caves look for a possible burial ground?” Beverly asked, stepping back from him, placing her hands on her hips again.

Picard rolled his eyes. “Doctor!” He blinked as he watched her chest rise and fall. Had her uniform always been this tight and shape revealing, or had she been working out more and more with Deanna? He felt the same rush of heat as a few moments ago spread through his body.

“Captain, you’re sweating,” Beverly said, frowning.

She placed the back of her hand on his forehead and Picard shivered at the coolness. He felt like he was on fire when he circled her wrist to move her hand away. “I’m fine, Beverly. We had to climb a little to get out of the hole I fell into.”

“You’re lucky no one got hurt!”

Picard tried not to roll his eyes. “That was why I brought three people with me. We are all fine and we should go so that O’Brien doesn’t hear us bickering.”

Beverly’s frown softened. She smiled at him before turning to O’Brien who was pretending the console in front of him was rather interesting. “Sorry, Chief.”

He nodded as they walked out of the transporter room. Picard smiled down at his shoes when he realized Beverly was walking a little behind him in case he got dizzy and fell. Her chest brushed against his right arm with every step and he wanted to moan at the sensation. Even over the layers of clothes the contact made the hair on his arms stand up. He took a deep breath, trying to slow his artificial heart from beating any faster.

“You’re quiet for a guy who got to go on an archeological trip without any supervision,” Beverly said.

He turned his head to the right to glare at her. “You’ll never let this go, will you?”

“As long as you don’t do it again,” Beverly said, slipping her left arm in the crook on his right, leaning in even closer.

Picard felt his cock stir and harden. He hoped the dark fabric of his pants would hide it. They were just outside his quarters.

“Jean Luc?” Beverly stopped, forcing him to stop as well, tugging him to turn to her. “Are you all right?”

He swallowed, licking his dry lips, trying desperately not to look down at her rosy lips, or the creamy expanse of her neck. “Yes, maybe that climb tired me out more than I thought.”

She frowned.

“I’m fine, I promise.”

Beverly nodded. “Shower and bed. No looking at screens or reading anything unnecessary. If you feel ill for any reason you com me, _directly_.”

“Yes, Sir!” Picard tried to control the smirk spreading across his face.

She raised her right eyebrow at him before turning to leave. He stood there and watched her go, even though he was sure he was sporting an erection that became more noticeable by the moment. Picard sighed deeply as he stepped into his room. There was a pile of paperwork he needed to get to, but he felt unwilling to do something that boring after such an invigorating afternoon.

Although his exploration was cut short, he did enjoy his time in the caves. He was almost glad to have fallen through since it meant to spend some time with Beverly. Picard really liked the new shampoo she was using. He wondered what her skin tasted like, if her flavor changed the lower he went. He stopped in front of his mirror and blinked. What the hell was going on?

He decided a shower was in order. Maybe the excitement had been a little too much. It wasn’t unusual for Picard to wake up with an erection, he wasn’t dead after all, but it never happened while he was talking to a crew member, especially someone he respected and admired. Although Beverly was often irresistible. Her hair always seemed to have a life of its own, bouncy and lush. And her hands…

Picard groaned as he stripped naked, his right-hand closing around his erection. He hissed, not having realized just how sensitive he was. His tip was already leaking. He moaned as he moved his hand up and down, using the pre-cum flowing from his tip to lube up his heated skin. He wondered what Beverly’s hand would look like around his cock, how she would touch him, and suddenly his cum splattered on the side of the shower wall. Picard threw his head back, the relief felt so good it almost hurt. He was covered in sweat, his hand still gripping his shaft. He started the shower, already drowsy from the after bliss of release.

Beverly’s shift had been over about an hour ago, but Alyssa had a date and she volunteered to cover. The night shift was usually quiet. Sometime a parent with a young child would wander in, seeking remedy for an achy stomach but otherwise she had enough time to catch up on her experiments and medical journals. She looked up frowning when the door swooshed open. Picard walked in, covered in sweat.

“Captain, are you all right?” Beverly asked, standing up.

He walked up to her desk and placed his hands on the glass, leaning forward and hanging his head. “Doctor, has anyone else from the team reported any strange symptoms?” He sounded out of breath.

Beverly reached for her tricorder out of habit. She rounded the desk to move closer to him. “I checked on all of them about an hour ago. Everyone had elevated levels of endorphins and adrenaline as you did, and they also complained of being a little hot, but nothing seemed wrong. I told them to monitor their symptoms and come to me if anything changed. Why?”

Picard looked up at her. His pupils seemed dilated. “I think there’s something wrong.”

She scanned him. “Nothing out of the ordinary…oh!”

“What?”

“Your testosterone is highly elevated. Your serotonin, oxytocin and prolactin as well.” Beverly turned to put the tricorder down, hoping to hide her blush. She was Chief Medical Officer, she had been in even more awkward situations, and yet she could not help it.

“What does that mean?” Picard’s voice was deep and smooth.

Beverly took a deep breath and turned to him. “Usually, those hormones are released after orgasm.”

She expected a variety of reactions from her reserved and stoic Captain, but seeing Jean Luc Picard sigh and drop into the seat behind him with an exhausted look on his face was not one of them. Beverly frowned down at him as he licked his lips, his Adam’s Apple bobbing as he swallowed several times before speaking.

“That is why I am here.”

“Captain?” Beverly should have put some space between them, but she felt rooted to the spot.

“Since you walked me to my quarters, I have….” Picard closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Beverly knelt next to him, taking his right hand, not missing the way he jolted when she touched his heated skin. “Jean Luc, whatever it is, you know you can tell me.”

He opened his eyes, turning to face her with a thin smile. “Since we parted, I have ejaculated about ten time.” He blushed.

She knew her eyes had widened, but it was more out of concern than anything else. It had only been about three hours. Beverly reached for her tricorder again, but he stopped her, gripping her left hand with his.

“There’s no use. It won’t do anything.”

Beverly cleared her throat. “How… how do you feel?”

He chuckled. “Like I am going to lose my mind. Every time…. Every time I get it out of my system, I think it’s the last time. And then within a few minutes I am fully aroused and…” Jean Luc groaned, sliding back in his seat, throwing his head back.

Beverly did not mean to look down at his lap, but she could not help it. She could make out his shape. She closed her eyes and inhaled. It was as if he were excreting pheromones. She inhaled his musky scent, sweat and something earthy that was just _him_.

“I think that exploration was a little more than you bargained for, Captain.”

Jean Luc’s jaw clenched and unclenched.

“Hey!” Beverly gripped his chin and forced him to look at her. “You’re going to be okay.”

“How do you know that?”

She smirked. “I was only joking about the trip.”

He groaned. “No, I looked into it. Those caves, they were used for mating rituals. The inhabitants used them when it was mating season. They were filled with some sort of stimulant, a drug or something they either drank or was released in the air. That is why the passages are much smaller than the other caves in the surrounding areas.”

Beverly shifted her weight on her knees. “But no one else… no one else reported this.”  
“You said they had a fever, and you noticed the elevated hormone levels.”

She stood up, pacing back and forth in her small office. “But they did not say they…” Beverly stopped and turned to him with a smirk.

Jean Luc frowned as he looked at her. “What?”

“Well, you see, the three people you took on your away team are all in committed relationships. Two of them are in fairly new relationships. The third couple is trying for a baby.”

He blinked at her.

Beverly smirked, biting her lower lip. “If this…. Libido enhancer… if I can call it that, did affect them, well they wouldn’t really notice. Novel relationships usually include frequent sexual activity, they are young and virile. They probably jumped at the opportunity when they realized they were given two days’ rest.”

“But one would assume their partners would notice when…. when the other person did not even need a break.”

Beverly laughed when she realized how red Jean Luc wad turning. His chest was heaving as he gripped the arm rests of the chair. “They might not have been affected as strongly.”

He frowned again.

“If this drug makes sensations stronger, it’s safe to assume it heightens emotions that already exist within someone. So, your intense arousal—

Jean Luc stood up, crossing over to her in two long steps. “Are you telling me I can’t stop jerking off because I’m too horny?”

Beverly looked down, licking her lips. “You’re the one admitting it, Captain.”

He threw his head back, groaning.

“Hey!” Beverly cupped his face and made him look at her. “You’re older than them. You do not allow yourself the same comforts your crew has. Putting up shields can lead to sexual frustration.”

Jean Luc looked at her lips the entire time. “Are you telling me I need to get laid, Doctor?”

Beverly let her tongue wet her lips slowly before she spoke. “I think that was already obvious. I’m offering help.”

He jerked back from her. “No!”

She chuckled. “If I didn’t know better, I’d be offended, Jean Luc.”  
His eyes widened even more when he realized how his reaction might read to her. Beverly approached him slowly, not wanting to put him even more on edge. He took another step back.

“Beverly, please, don’t make this harder.”

She raised her right eyebrow. “There’s a joke in there.”  
Jean Luc threw his head back and grunted. She walked right up to him, just close enough so he could smell her. Beverly knew he liked her scent. He always leaned closer to her hair.

“Just let me try to help,” she said, whispering it in his right ear.

He moaned, shivering.

Beverly ran her hands up and down his chest. “We can take it one step at a time. I can use my hands, see if that helps first. We can take it from there.” She nuzzled his jaw, licking the muscles that clenched and unclenched. “Really, Jean Luc. You might have an artificial heart but there is no proof that you can survive this. I think we have proof that a partner might help…” She let her hand rest right above his waist.

Jean Luc finally opened his eyes. He looked down at her, pupils wide, mouth gapping open. Every breath he took was followed by a harsh exhale. He smelled delicious. His body firm and warm under Beverly’s hands. She smiled at him.

“I can’t…” He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. “My reason tells me this is crossing a line but every cell in my boy craves your touch. I have not felt like this since I was a young cadet.”

Beverly smirked at him, starting to push him out of her office. “I remember that Jean Luc Picard. He had less restraints.”

He groaned when she bumped him against one of the bio beds. “Here?” he asked, eyes wide as he looked around sick bay.

“Here,” she said, sinking to her knees.

“Beverly!” Jean Luc reached out, his hand resting on her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes. “Computer, initiate privacy lock of all sickbay entrances.” She smiled up at him when the command was executed. “Up, Captain.”

He smirked down at her as he got on the bio bed. “You’ve been thinking about this, haven’t you?”

Beverly smirked as she undid his pants. “You’ve never had a fantasy of fucking someone in your chair, Captain? Maybe an ensign that looked particularly good in their uniform?”

Jean Luc’s head tipped back as she ran her hand up and down the hard bulge hidden underneath his shorts. “That would not be appropriate.”

She hummed, nuzzling the fabric, inhaling the earthy smell, feeling the wet patch resting against the head. “It’s only inappropriate if you act on it, or let it change your attitude toward that person.”

He moaned when she drew him out. Beverly gasped. His cock was long and thick, swollen with blood. The veins pulsed across the leather soft skin stretched tight over the shaft. She hummed as her tongue touched his tip. Pre-cum flowed out of his slit. Jean Luc gasped and squirmed the more she teased.

“Mmmmm, you really have been wearing yourself raw.”

He gasped. “Beverly, please….”

She looked up at him, smirking. “Yes, Captain.” She maintained eye contact as she swallowed his cock, gagging when her lips met the fist wrapped around the base.

“Oh fuck!” Jean Luc’s right hand sank into her curls, but he didn’t push.

Beverly gave him only a moment before beginning to move up and down. At first, he was almost frozen with pleasure but as his body became accustomed to the rhythm and pressure, Jean Luc started snapping his hips up, shoving his cock deeper each time. Beverly used her hand to stroke the part she could not fit in her mouth. She moaned when he growled low and deep. The sound rumbled from his chest and went straight to her clit.

Jean Luc was panting. “Beverly, please…ohhhh… please…stop…stop!”

She pulled back with a whine, letting his cock go with a pop. It stood at attention, curving toward his stomach and Beverly was about to reach for him again when Jean Luc’s hands gripped her wrists, his thumbs caressing her skin gently.

“It’s no good,” he said, exhaling sharply.

She raised her eyebrow at him. “Does that mean you give in?”

He laughed. “I’m afraid even my artificial heart might give out soon.”

Beverly stood slowly, moving into the space between his thighs. “Then, fuck me, Jean Luc.”

He growled, his hands gripping her ass, fingers digging into her cheeks. She moaned when his mouth wrapped around a nipple, teasing it over the restrictive fabric of her uniform. Beverly’s head tipped back when one of Jean Luc’s hands moved to the front, petting her belly before cupping her crotch. She groaned, pushing him away so she could undo her uniform while she kicked off her boots at the same time. His eyes widened when she undid her bra, bending to slide her standard issue underwear down her legs.

“Come here,” Jean Luc said, holding his hand out.

Beverly did not try to slow it down or make it about something it was not. This could not be slow and tender. Her friend needed help, so she was going to provide it. A satisfying, hazy fuck sounded like a fair price to pay. Beverly climbed on the bed, straddling his thighs while Jean Luc held her hips.

He looked up at her, brushing her hair to the side. “Beautiful,” he said, looking into her eyes.

Beverly whimpered when his right hand found her breast, pinched her nipple between thumb and forefinger. She shifted, reaching between them, wrapped her hand around his shaft. He did not need anymore teasing. Jean Luc’s breath caught when she lined him up, sinking down on him in the next moment.

They both stopped breathing for a moment, she was sure of it. He gripped her hips tighter. She pulled him closer by gripping the back of his neck. Jean Luc’s head rested between her breasts as Beverly moved slowly up and down, getting used to the stretch and the onslaught of sensation having someone inside of her after so long brought on. He let her take her time, distracting himself by sucking her nipples, molding the flesh, slapping her ass.

When she felt him slip all the way in, Beverly arched her back, throwing her head back to moan. That was the moment Jean Luc pulled her down on his lap and began hammering up into her. He looked up at her when she looked down, mouth hanging open as a stream of curses and moans poured out. His speed and force increased as he lost precision. Beverly moaned, sneaking her right hand down and rubbing her clit while Jean Luc’s cock slid in and out of her. Her orgasm caused his ending, her walls contracted so tightly around him he shouted in pain. Beverly mewled as she felt his sperm begin to leak out, but she was too exhausted to move from his arms.

She slumped against him as Jean Luc kissed her cheek.

“Do you think it worked?” He asked softly.

Beverly chuckled. “We can always call this a trial run.”

They smirked at one-another.


End file.
